Kuroshitsuji X Reader- Amnesia For The Reaper
by KitKat2000
Summary: A reaper wakes up in hospital, with amnesia. Who is the nice gentleman caller? Or not so nice? You get to pick (I know it's very short, but please enjoy).
1. The intro

_Sunlight pierced through her eyelids. Too bright. She didn't like it. Her back. It was bleeding. White feathers scattered around her. A pure white dress, stained by blood. Someone shaking her._

"Miss? Miss! Are you alright?"

 _He stopped shaking her. A yell for help. Blood. Blood. Blood everywhere._

 _Where am I?_

 _She couldn't open her eyes. Too bright._

A nurse bustled from the patient with bandages wrapped all around his body, to the patient with a bandage around his head. She was like a squirrel. Bustled there. Bustled here. She was going to die in a few days. A man is going to try to steal her purse. One stab. Two stabs. A third stab. Her body thrown in the canal. No one shall find her, till 10 days later. A few beds away, a girl slowly opens her (e/c) eyes.

She blinked. Hey eyes were fogged over. It hurt. Everything ached.

She struggled to sit up, tongue dry, throat sore. Her (h/c) hair was messy, going in her eyes. Her (s/c) hands were scarred badly. How did that happen? She did not know.

"Hello, miss!" The nurse bustled over.

Marion McGee. 43 years old. Daughter of the factory worker, Alice McGee. Time of death? 9:37 on Thursday. No comment shall be added. She blinked. How did...

The nurse took her temperature and give her a small smile.

"You're like lucky you made it through the night. Excessive bleeding! Several stab wounds! Your heart stopped!" The nurse had a nasal voice, a bit high pitched. Nice eyes though.

The nurse gave a frown. The girl didn't talk. Could she talk? God, she didn't want to decipher sign language. The nurse repeated herself.

"You're lucky..."

The girl stared up at the kindly face. Then looked around wildly. The nurse set a gentle hand upon her shoulder.

"It's alright dear. You've suffered an awful shock." The nurse said. _Awful shock?! I don't know who I am!_ "But there will be a gentleman coming along to collect you shortly."

"Who?" Her voice was strained, broken.

"Apparently, he is of some aquaintance. You'll be in safe hands."


	2. Sebastian Michaelis- Part 1

She sat, as still as a statue, in her bed. The nurse had given up trying to talk to her. Visiting time was nearly over. She wanted to go. She hated it here. The nurse kept trying to make her talk and drink and eat. She just wanted to get out.

On the bedside cabinet, there lay a pair of shattered glasses, lenses cracked. The nurse repeatedly said that these were her's, but her eyesight was fine. Superb in fact. But she insisted.

Every four hours, the nurse had waddled over, changed her bandages on her hands, chest and legs. Strange scratches covered her, looking red, sore and painful. Nothing would make the cuts close. She got used to seeing her (s/c) body smeared with blood. The nurse was puzzled about them. She even got a doctor to come in and look at them. The doctor was amazingly pretty, shoulder length red hair, pale skin. She looked her legs over, occasionly dabbing some strange smelling ointment on the bleeding cuts. Nothing would heal them.

She looked sullenly at the clock. One minute till visiting time was over. Didn't she have someone who cared about her? And what about this gentleman? She pulled her legs up to her chest, (h/c) hair flopping into eyes.

"Miss?"

A soft, silky voice made you look up. A tall, raven haired man looked down at you, red eyes scrutinising.

"Y-Yes?" She stammered out.

The raven haired man gave a swift smile and held out a pile of neatly folded clothes. His hands were gloved, but there was a certain coldness radiating off them. The black leather gloves contrasted with his pale face, which in turn contrasted with his rich, scarlet eyes.

"I am here to take you to my master." His voice was cool, rich, tinged with a unique accent.

She looked him up and down and held her hands out for the clothes. He placed them in her scarred hands, eyes burning with curiosity when seeing the strange marks. He gave another smile, tilting his head slightly, hair falling into eyes.

"I shall give you some privacy, my lady." He gave a small bow and drew the hangings around her bed, isolating her.

She quickly got dressed, finding the clothes to almost fit her perfectly. The chest was a bit too tight across her breasts but otherwise it was alright. The dress was simple, a pure black. She felt uncomfortable, as if she never really wore dresses. Which was absurd. What else would she wear? A suit?! Just before she would pull open the hangings, her eyes fell onto the shattered glasses. She felt a tugging on her heart. She couldn't leave them behind. She slowly slipped them into the sleeve of her dress. She had a feeling the man wouldn't like them.

She pulled the hanging backs, the tall man arguing with the nurse.

"I thought that she was just recieving a visitor! Not leaving!" The nurse fumed.

The tall man looked down at her in disdain before pushing a few coins into her hand.

"You never saw me or her. Understand?" He muttered.

The nurse faltered and bit her lip. She gave a angry huff and turned away, bustling to a dazed looking woman with bandages all around her head. The tall man turned to her and gave her a brief smile.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I am Ciel Phantomhive's butler. Shall we get going?" He politely held out his hand for her to take.

She didn't take it, but introduced herself instead.

"Hello, Sebastian. I don't know my name or what I do." She said, slightly stiffly.

Sebastian gave a small smirk and nodded. He escorted her to the carriage outside and opened the door for her. This will be fun~

PART 1 FINISHED CUZ I CAN'T BE BOTHERED TO WRITE ANYMORE- OW MY FINGERS!

Disclaimer: *Karkat voice* I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Notes: *whispers* Noot, noot, scoot coming throot.


End file.
